1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system of integrated perforated flocculating baffles for use in solids separation and settling tanks, the baffle system consisting of a plurality of interconnected perforated baffles attached to and forming a flocculation compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a system of baffles for a tank for separation of solids from the water by gravitational forces in water and wastewater treatment. The tank where the inventive system of baffle device is used is typically circular, square or rectangular in shape.
In water and wastewater treatment where sedimentation tanks, also known in the art as clarifiers or settling tanks, are used, the efficiency of the tanks is governed by the amount of suspended matter removed. Density currents resulting from the difference in specific gravity between suspended matter and water or the differential temperature between the atmosphere and the water contained in the tank represent a major deterrent to the tank removal efficiency. Density difference creates strong currents and hydraulic short circuiting within the tank reducing the effective volume available for flocculation and settling of the suspended matter and re-suspends the settled solids. To enhance hydraulics regime and flocculation within the tank, several types of feedwells (also known as center wells) have been developed over the years mainly for circular clarifiers.
Representative examples of prior art of feedwells and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,124 to Stengel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,692 to Edgerton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,628 to Darby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,617 to Zaenkert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,676 to Green, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,148 to Monteith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,378 to Meurer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,049 to Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,068 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,743 to Pederson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,537 to Esler and U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,209 to Wright. All of these feedwells and energy dissipating inlet designs emphasized the importance of dissipating the energy of the incoming water as means for improving flocculation. None of these prior art feedwells or energy dissipating inlets was designed to reduce or eliminate the currents produced by difference in specific gravity between suspended solids and water or the differential temperature between the atmosphere and the water contained in the clarifier. In addition, many of these prior art feedwells and energy dissipating inlets are limited in application to certain configuration of clarifiers. Moreover, no prior art reference discloses a plurality of interconnected individual perforated baffles with each baffle including a linear solid and curved sections followed by open sections, supported on the top to a structural element.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system of plural, interconnected baffles, curved to match the peripheral contour of the circular feedwell in case of a circular tank or, alternatively, linear to match the supporting structure in case of a non-circular tank, forming a rigid wall of perforated baffle system extending downward inside the tank.